Fate D&D
by dandragonmc
Summary: "what if we added a d&d wizards into fate stay night" that question spawned this insane adventure. watch as our oc turn the nasuverse upside down
1. prologue

AN: " What if we put a d&d wizard in Fate Stay Night?"-that was the question I asked my friend in school which lead us to this point, we're extremely new to writing on this site and hope the feedback helps us improve this story. -DDM and MP

Disclaimer: We do not own anything except our OC, fate stay night is owned by TYPE MOON, and dungeons and dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coast.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Shit!"

"This is getting expensive" I say as I crush a sapphire and a feather reappears in my hand. "Well that's another failure for today". Then I proceed to put the feather back into the center of the magic circle.

After stepping outside of the circle to take a look at my handiwork, I couldn't help but be amazed by coming up with this idea. Man I can't wait to tell the party about this maybe we can make a huge profit off of this or even go on more adventures. But i'll have to perfect the spell before I even think of telling anyone about this, wouldn't want them to complain about equipment being ruined during one of my experiments again.

So with a bit of zeal I began my chant "As I see the reflections of reality, I seek to travel amongst the colors that make up such a beautiful shine, of which I mesh and blend, I become a part of the kaleidoscope"

A spiral of magical energy burst out of each circle and they began to rotate, every second one or two circles would turn in the opposite direction making it seem as if you dumped paint where there was already some. Each time it moves the color began to collide and mesh into a new set of colors. As this continues the colors change every second and it looks as if they are coming in and out.

"Man… how do you describe a kaleidoscope to my friends" I mused to myself as I prepare to teleport the item back into my palm.

**10 Minutes Pass**

After getting the spell ready I say "feather come back"... And nothing appeared, " … holy shit I think it worked… IT ACTUALLY FUCKING WORKED" after so long I finally got it to work. Now I have to double check to see if there are any problems I need to iron out.

I set up the circle again and put an apple in the middle just to see if the same thing happens or if the first time was just a fluke. Then I began my chant again "As I see the reflections of reality, I seek to travel amongst the colors that make up such a beautiful shine, of which I mesh and blend, I become a part of the kaleidoscope". I see the circles light up again and start to spin but something seems slightly different. I can't tell exactly what but I can't help but feel that something is wrong.

Then it happens. I see the light start to spread extremely quickly towards me, and without any chance to react to what's happening, I get engulfed by the light. I am blinded as this happens and I feel as if I am being surrounded by something. It feels strange yet I can't help but feel as if I would be in danger if I were to try and escape it. I think I am moving but don't know where. And suddenly it stops.

* * *

Wind rushes past me, I opened my eyes. I see a large house with a small shed next to it but I don't focus long. As I feel my body falling I think quickly and try to use feather falling… and I don't have a feather on me.

"Well shit"

As I get closer to the ground I think to use the next best thing _Dimension Door, _and I teleports to the first thing I see. I feel my ass hit something and I start to slide off of it. And I hit the ground with a large thump. As I get up I use _Detect Magic_ to make sure im safe. I can sense magic all around me.

"Crap I think I landed at a wizard's home" I quickly look around to see if anyone is around or coming out of the large house or shed. Appearing at a wizards home uninvited isn't a smart move, and I wouldn't try to infiltrate one unless they are incompetent, inexperienced, or they're just an asshole so at that point you might as well piss on the carpet. I quickly used _Comprehend languages _since I don't recognise where I am or the architecture and probably won't understand the language.

Since I don't know the nature of this wizard I'll hold my bladder... for now. I don't want to be caught here so I'll have to find a way to hide and then wait for the owner of the house to come out and check what's happening. I quickly run to the side of the shed to not be seen and prepare myself for a minor illusion of a dog barking, as I take a bit of fleece out of one of my pouches at the side of my hip I see someone around my age slowly come out of the house.

* * *

**Shirou's POV Hours Ago**

I'm going home with two bags of groceries in my hand. I wonder if Sakura is going to show up today and if there is enough for everyone here. Sakura doesn't seem to eat much but I don't know if there's enough for Taiga. As I am walking home I started to think about which jobs I should do more work at since I won't be going to archery from now on.

I reach the gates of my house and open them and quickly make my way to the kitchen. I take out the things I'll need as I prepare the counter so I can get a headstart before sakura comes in, she's getting better at cooking but I still reign as king of the kitchen. As I am about to start cooking I hear something.

***thud***

I wonder what it is so I went out to check out what it is.

As I reach the yard I hear a dog barking towards the dojo, maybe it's a stray trying to get in. I'll check if it's trying to get in for safety and maybe take care of it until I can take it to the vet.

But when I started to walk towards the dojo i feel someone tap on my shoulder, without realizing I swing around but bump into something and fall on the ground, ok what's going on here now, I quickly looked up to see a guy who looks to be around my age, with dark skin and what I could tell is some sort of blondish hair covered in robes.

He looked down at me with a bit of amusement but before I could shout at him for sneaking up on me. But before I do, I see him extend his hand, I paused for a second only to realize he was trying to help me up so making a lapse in judgement I decide to take the offered hand.

When I got back up I could tell he's a little bit shorter than me. But he still had a smirk on him, I don't know why but I get a little frustrated looking at him.

"Hey what are you doing around here, this is considered breaking and entering"

"I just dropped in," he says, i looked at him with a bit of suspicion "Into someone's home?"

"Yes literally" he didn't say anything else just looked at me, so I decided if I should ask why he picked my place. But before I could I heard a faint growl sound coming from him

"Oh ya I haven't eaten since I got here. You know somewhere I can go, I don't know the place very well. Like is there a bar around here."

"How old are you?"

"Who's asking"

"The ones who's going to asked for ID"

"Why would I need one, is it that high class"

"No but it's against the law for someone who is under age to enter"

"Well that sucks. By the way where am I?"

Ok now i'm really confused "Fuyuki City" how does he not know where he is?

Maybe that's why he's lost but that doesn't explain why he broke into my house.

"Oh well do mind telling where I can go to get something to eat"

I guess he is new to the area or lost but I still wonder how he got here. maybe I could ask him to join for dinner since the alarm would have gone off if he was dangerous. But before I could do anything else i need to ask him something important

"I could help you with that but before anything what's your name"

After I said that he's smirk turns into a smile, he extended his arm out for a handshake and said.

"My names Garen… Garen Green"

* * *

AN: Well I guess that's the hardest part out of the way. Introductions can really get annoying to do since we have to have the characters meet and have our own character at least show some of his personality. But what's worse is 2 friends writing together and going off track and procrastinating for so long. But hey it's only uphill from here with the groundwork set up. So I hope anyone who stumbles across this enjoys themselves.-DDM and MP.

1/31/20 P.S: not a proper clean up of the first chapter but i needed to fix a few things that were bothering me, next chapter will be up around 40 to 50 mins-DDM

**Garen's Character Sheet INCOMPLETE**

**Human Wizard Lv 15 HP:62 Background:Adventurer/Freelancer/Asshole**

**STRENGTH:15 MOD:+2**

**DEXTERITY:14 MOD:+2**

**CONSTITUTION:10 MOD:0**

**INTELLIGENCE:19 MOD:+4**

**WISDOM:12 MOD:+1**

**CHARISMA:15 MOD:+2**

**Spell List (Prepared)**

**Instant Summon**

**Feather Fall**

**Dimension Door**

**Minor Illusion**

**?**

**?**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:Well that didn't turn out as expected. I thought that no one would be interested in reading this. Especially since we kind of rushed the writing of that first chapter for some reason. But apparently more people were inclined to the idea than I thought. But That won't change much of anything for me. I'll just do the same thing I did for the last chapter proofread, write and edit.-MP**

**Quick Note: there is a time skip between this chapter and the prologue which will be seen in flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything except our OC, fate stay night is owned by TYPE MOON, and dungeons and dragons is owned by Wizards of the Coast.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

"And that is how it was taken over…."

I listen as Kazuki-sensei does his lecture while I have my head down and am nearing sleep. Usually teachers would call me out on this but he knows I'm not actually sleeping, and I do well on assignments and tests so he leaves me be. Usually ide be paying attention but I'm tired from working on my project last night, plus I'm thinking of an efficient way to get rid of the thing set up around the school.

I let out an exasperated sigh. Seriously I come into school this morning and I get this feeling that something is wrong. Then I run around school to find where its coming from in case it's dangerous. I found a few magic circles that were set up but couldn't find all of them before class started, so now I'm going to have to go around and find the rest of the magic circles during lunch and after school if I have to.

What's more annoying is that I don't know who set this up. Of course I already know everyone who uses magic at school after a whole year of being here. But I must have missed someone since none of the ones I know would pull something like this.

***Ring***

"It's about time". Taking my bag I head to the door, prepared to handle the rest of the magic circles in the area, maybe stop and check what Shirou or Sakura is doing but really I need to check up on Sakura and see if doing alright.

But alas the person I run into first is the red haired hero of justice himself. I would usually say that more mockingly but after living with him for a year I can tell that he's **completely serious **about it, to the point that I think he could compete with Greg on how much they love justice.

And as he gets closer to me, I see "it" behind him. Why does he hang out with seaweed. Seriously seaweed is the worst I don't understand why Shirou deals with him at all.

As they get closer Shirou says "Hey Garen-san"

"Sup Shirou"

Shirou asks "Want to join me and Issei for lunch?"

"Na I have something I need to do today but I'll catch ya later " and begin to walk away. I look towards where seaweed was and it seems to have already gone off somewhere.

I reach the staircase and look down to see Rin. she seems to be in an irritated mood today, but she looks up and notices me and changes her irritated look into a (fake)pleasant smile. "Hello Green what are you up to"

"Nothing much i'm just looking for a few things"

"What are you looking for?" she asked, trying her best to probe for info again but at this point it's too noticeable.

"Nothing important I should be done with most of it today"

"Well good luck then" She says in a cheery tone, and begins to walk away quickly as though she has something more important to do right now.

Me having a similar mindset right now, I quickly went up the stairs and enter the roof to begin my plan. First I use **_Detect Magic _**to know where the circles are and then with my spell book I cast **_Invisibility_**. There seems to already be a circle up here so I Quickly take care of it. Then I spend the rest of lunch looking for the other circles and getting rid of them.

* * *

The day passes by rather quickly after I get back to the classroom. I hear the last for the day and head to Shirou's classroom to see if he's coming with me today.

When I make it to Shirou's classroom, I wait by the doorway ignoring the looks I'm getting. By now I'm used to them judging me based on my looks but some of them just looked uncomfortable, and that's when I haven't said anything yet.

"Oh Garen-san I didn't mean to hold you up, you should just head home I gotta fix up something for issei and won't be finished for awhile" shirou said sheepishly.

"Well make sure to get back before it gets dark out today Sir Shirou"

"You know one of these days I would like an explanation on why you call me that"

"More importantly you should listen to my advice, at least for today, get home quick"

"Ok ok I won't make any stop on the way home" shirou said while putting his hands up in defences. Something tells me it really didn't go through his thick skull. Oh well I can just check up on him while investigating the magic circles, with **_Project image_**, later today.

Shrugging to his response, I make my way down stairs and to the front watching for anyone suspicions.

"...!" ok that weird there's definitely something around the school, and I can feel something watching me.

I get back home(Shirou's House) and quickly make it to my room(the attic). There I begin to prepare for my investigation of the mystery mage who maliciously manufactured magic circles.

As I look through my materials and get everything I need. Now "I'm gonna catch this mystery mage!"

**An Unspecified Amount of Time Later**

"...huh….. Wait wha...Oh Shit!" I sprang up from my mattress and check the time on my clock.

"Damn it's already lights out"

I head down the stairs and see no one there… WAIT NO ONE. WHERE IS SHIROU I TOLD HIM TO GET HOME QUICKLY. Why is he still out right now. I run upstairs and grab my spell book and required material. Flipping through my spell book I find **_Project image_****. **

"Image appear in front of the schools gates"

Looking around I don't see anyone right away. So I decide toward the front of the school and go in. I run through the hallways and up the stairs quickly to find nothing there. If I think of the places shirou might be at this time one of the few places might be….

Shit this is a bad time for him to clean the archery range. If I see seaweed tomorrow I'm going to express my deep dislike of making shirou do it's dirty work.

I reach the archery range and am about to open the door but before I am able to open the door, I see something red and I'm back in my room. My illusion was taken out and I didn't see or hear what did it. Whatever it is, I know it's dangerous.

I need to get to the school as fast as possible, so I pick up my spell book,boots and a dagger. I run out into the yard and activate _**Longstrider**__**, **__**Haste**__**, **_**a**nd click the heels of my boots together. And dash, I'm already out of the house and getting less than halfway to the school, I see someone that looks like shirou, with a lot of time to spare on _**haste**_**. **As I get closer to him I see red on his uniform. As I get into his view I yell "What did I say get home AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!"

"Wha.. Garen!" shirou accidently trips and fells abide " where did you come from but more importantly how did you move that fast."

"Worry about that later. Start moving we're getting you home, then you can explain the blood." At the same time I Give him a hand to get up.

" i-it's a long story" he scratching his cheek sheepishly, as if he's embarrassed about what happened!?

Now I'm annoyed, so I grabbed his arm and push his body over mine like a sack, and as I do that he says "ahhh wait why are you picking me up". Ignoring him, I put him in a fireman's carry leaving one of my arms free. He isn't able to put up much resistance even though he tries when I pick him up and he says.

I dashed back towards the house as Shirou tries to get out of the hold and screams "AAAAH".

* * *

It doesn't take long to make it back to the house, and when we reach the front door. I open the door and make it to the living room where I put a confused and tired shirou down.

"Garen what the hell is going on!" he said while sprawled out on the floor.

"I could ask the same thing about all of the blood, and I'd like for you to explain first."

"Ok fine, there were these two men, one in blue and one in red, fighting each other and the blue was about to do something dangerous" he paused for a few seconds. "I decided to call out to them and then they tried to attack me, so I ran inside the school, but when I was making my way down the hallway the blue one appeared out of nowhere and stabbed me… I think… I died"

"Ok… that's a story. Now my turn to explain, I guess." I bend down and put my hand over the spot with the blood and move my hand across it as I say "MAGIC" in a loud whisper and all of the blood is gone. Shirou looked at me with wide eyes but before he could say anything.

Ring*

The alarm for the house goes off. At the same time the lights in the house go off.

Well shit, that probably isn't good, unless it's just a burglar but I have a feeling that it isn't. Given how Shirou was stabbed and my illusion was destroyed without me noticing. I think whoever that was is trying to finish the job completely. Well we should be fine for a while at least since I set up _**Glyphs of Warding **_with _**magic missiles**_**. **

I have enough time to set up my _**haste **_spell again in case they are able to make it here. I look at shirou and see him grab that poster from this morning and try to make it stronger. He isn't looking good right now so it's probably best I handle this. It takes Shirou a few seconds but it looks like he got his magic to work(surprisingly). Suddenly a blue flash goes by and I see Shirou rolling out of the way.

Standing there is a bored looking man in blue spandex and holding a red spear. He looks towards Shirou and says "... you're causing unnecessary troubles. I was being considerate by killing you before you noticed me". He raises his lance again, seemingly uninterested.

"...Wow and I thought that the only asshole around here is me. Also blue condom can you explain how you got past those traps I set up"

Narrowing his eyes in irritation at me "Ah, the one with the disappearing act, I was planning to kill you after the kid. So can you keep quiet for a bit." Looking back to Shirou he says "...Geez. I never thought I'd kill the same person twice in one day. I guess it just means the human world is always filled with bloodshed."

"Didn't you try to kill both of us, or what is it just business"

"Oh course it's business but it doesn't matter right now," the man in blue reponsed back get into a fighting stance. I look Shirou in the eye and we both get the same idea. I see him about to attack but before he has a chance to actually attack I yell out

"_**FIRE BOLT**_**". **As soon as the bolt gets near him, he turns around at blinding speed and stops the attack.

"Well that wasn't bad. Maybe I could have more fun with this than I thought." he says while preparing his next attack.

Good I've got his attention now I just need to lead him to the yard. Side stepping my way to hallway, shirou does a mad dash and crash through one of the glass panels and rolled into the yard, while the blue condom follows me. I make it outside still facing him.

"Finally got some space to do this**,**_**FIRE BOLT**__**.**_**" **the bolt goes towards him and at the same time the glyphs I set up in the hallway goes off, since this guy is here with hostile intents the glyph goes off. But without even batting an eye he moved out of the way of the missiles with an unimpressed look and swipes away my bolt.

But before he could say anything else he quickly looked back to swipe nine of the magic missile that were coming right at him. He then turns around and says "I didn't see those attacks coming but they weren't nearly as strong as the one you're shooting directly at me."

The minute for _**haste**_ has already ended so i'm down to half of my best speed. This isn't good but I could work with this, taking my vicious dagger from my back pocket and preparing myself for his next attack. Blue closes in on me and thrusts his spear slow enough for me to see.

I block his first attack with the dagger.** *Clink* **Then I see my opportunity**, *shink* **and stabbed my knife right at his wrist where the veins are mostly located.

"ARGG. DAMN THAT ACTUALLY HURTS" he glared right at me with murderous intent out with a hint of respect mixed into it.

"Well getting a nat 20 does that to people." I say with a bit of smugness.

"Who would have thought a magus would be able to hurt me in close combat, but the fun's over now." He says as he throws the dagger to the side.

Before it hits the ground I use _**mage hand**_ to catch it and bring it back to me. I see shirou still sitting there with his mouth agape at whats happening. I yell out to him "Get in the shed or somewhere else so you're not in danger".

Blue looks at me and asks "Before I kill you can I get the name of the magus who was able to hurt me". At the same time Shirou (strangely) listens to my advice and runs into the shed.

"Shouldn't you give your name before I give mine, a knight friend of mine always goes by that."

"Does your knight friend dress up in full body armor, sword and magic spells in hand talking about saving princesses?" he said mockingly.

"Nah he uses a great axe, not a sword and you still haven't given me your name, I'm fine with a code name if you prefer."

"Fine I go by lancer, now prepare to die!" he rushes towards me with binding speed. I won't be able to block that attack!

* * *

**SHIROU POV A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER **

Garen Yells out "Get in the shed or somewhere else so you're not in danger". I don't have any room to argue, I've already been killed by him once and I can't keep up with what either of them are doing.

So I get up with the poster still still in my hand and head toward the shed. I open it and start to look around for anything that could be a better weapon. I pick up one of the pipes and try to reinforce it**. "Trace on"**... and I did it. I was able to reinforce the pipe.

I take a look outside to see Garen get his dagger ready for the next attack. I wonder how he got it back to his hand? But is this really all I can do to help. I want to help Garen with this fight, but I'm not even able to see what's going on.

Even though Garen can act rude, mostly uncivilized, and even a bit irritating at some points, but he's still trying to protect me and I can't do anything to protect him. And before that I was saved from death from someone else. I need to live up to my obligations as well, damn it I won't let it end this way!

Then I see it the man in blue runs even faster than before and it looks like Garen won't be able to block the next attack.

Damn it am I really just going to stand here and do nothing. No way. I grip my pipe and make my way towards the door, but I noticed a bright light from the corner of my eye. Before I could do anything the light grows brighter, with a burst of power I fell behind.

After regaining my focus, I looked up.

* * *

**GAREN POV**

As Lancer closes in, I know I won't have the time to block the next attack so I need to get out of the way, but if I just move out of the way he can easily catch me. The only thing I can think to use in this moment is _**Dimension Door. **_

I teleport in a random direction just to try and get out of the way. I barely make it in time as the spear was basically touching my chest when I teleported.

I end up close to the dojo and as my feet touch the ground, I see a blinding light coming from the shed. Lancer also looks towards it with an irritated look, as if he had just made a huge mistake.

He runs towards the shed and I do my best to follow behind but since my speed took a hit I barely manage to look his direction. I do my best to slow him down by shooting another_** Fire Bolt **_but he easily takes it out and continues to run, barely looking my direction for a second_._

When he gets close to the shed, he hesitates for a few seconds and right before he opens the shed. Someone comes out blocked from my view by lancer.

***Clink*** I hear weapons clashing ***swoosh* **But that ended with Lancer's butt flying toward my direction.

"Shit!"

I quickly ducked out of the way. Looking towards the direction of the shed I was surprised at what I saw. A blonde in silver armor and blue dress holding ...air?

Looking backwards, it seems that lancer has hit a wall. I walk forwards and see shirou coming out of the shed.

Lancer looks at our direction and says "Well that's surprising, who would've thought the kid would be a master. I really should've focused on killing him first."

Master? Wonder what he means by that. But it doesn't seem to be the best time to ask questions, so I get closer to Shirou and get some space between me and Lancer for now.

When I get close, the girl is in battle position and is glaring at me. Before she asks anything I say "Hey lady I pay rent here".

Hmm that didn't seem to help for some reason. Before I have a chance to make the situation worse Shirou buts in and say "He lives here with me" and that calms the girl down a little.

But then…

A voice yells from behind "So going by the way you attacked, I would say that your noble phantasm is a sword"

The blonde walks forward and responds back saying, "Who knows? It might be a battle

axe or it might be a spear. It might even be a bow, Lancer"

I look towards Lancer and he responds "heh, keep talking, Saber", with a smirk on his face.

They rushed it other and started trading blows

Ok so lancer called her Saber, … Don't see how that helps me understand anything but I have a name for the two who are fighting at superhuman levels. I need to ask Shirou if he knows anything about the girl and where she came from.

Shifting toward Shirou, while keeping my eyes on the fight (which was knda impressive) I made my way to a stunned Shirou who is enraptured by the fight. I put my hand up to his face and *snap*. Got his attention

"Oh Good now that you're back, I can ask if you have any idea about who either of them are or where they came from"

"I'm just as confused as you are in this situation, I've been stabbed, realize my house guest is a magus, and a blond girl appeared from out of nowhere!"

"Ok first of all I'm a wizard not a mugus, and second we need to stop the fight since it seems like they both know what's going on."

"Ya I think that would be for the best" shirou says with a tired tone.

Right as he gets done saying that the clashing stops.

They have a fair amount of distance between each other now. Lancer lowers his lance as if to say he wants to stop fighting and says. He then says "... I'll ask just in case, since this is our first meeting. Do you want to call it even?"

Saber doesn't respond and Lancer continues "It's not a bad idea right? See, that senile master over there is useless, and it so happens that my master is a coward. I think its in both of our best interests that we hold this fight off, even if that mage, who seems to have some guts, isn't up to fighting a servant"

Saber in response says "I refuse. You will fall he-"

"YES that would be great, it's obvious that no one here is prepared, so it's best to end while we still can" I but in not wanting the blondie to ruin this moment.

"You dare to command me, you are not my master!" saber glared at me but I am unfazed (a bit).

"Yes but your so called master is not in the best condition to deal with this" I shot back. I was starting to get annoyed with her attitude, can't she tell that we're clueless here!

But see ignores me and moves toward lancer in a battle stance, "I see. Geez. All I wanted to do was check things out, you know? I didn't want to stay long since once a servant came out."

Lancer lowers his stance. The air around him is distorted, magical energy begins to center around the lance. Saber readies her defences as she notices this.

In the next moment lancer appears in front of saber aiming his spear towards her feet. saber easily dodges this maneuver but, **"Gae… Bolg" **the lance moves at an impossible angle aimed directly towards her heart.

Her body raises in the air due to the lance but she is able to land onto the ground with a large wound in her chest. Staggering she says "A curse… no the reversal of causality…!"

I've never heard of any magic weapon doing something like that. I mean there're weapons ranging from sharpness to increase one's luck, but no weapon that rewrites causality, I think only mystra could do that with magic!

But what's more impressive is that Saber was able to dodge it. You'ld basically have a 1 in 100 chance of surviving something like that. That makes her incredibly lucky and Lancer as incredibly unlucky. I even feel kind of bad for him missing his (what I assume to be) strongest attack. To add insult to injury most Saber already seems to be healing from the attack.

Lancer yells out "You evaded it, Saber. My fatal **Gae Bolg**."

Still hurting from the wound Blondie says "...!? **Gae Bolg**… you are Ireland's child of light!**"**

Lancer frowns. He says "This turned out worse than expected I got injured by a magus, had a servant summoned on me and had my identity revealed. Plus I my master is telling me to leave since someone survived my** Gae Bolg."**

"So you are choosing to run away?" she questions him.

"Tactical retreat, basic way to say today's event is done" I butted in making sure I said that directly towards Blondie.

Lancer turns and jumps the wall to leave and then shirou runs towards Saber.

"Are you ok?" shirou asked worriedly but with a bit of nervousness, but soon realizes that the wound is healing extremely quickly.

"More importantly who exactly are you and why are you here?" I add in for us to gain information on the situation, that seem to steamrolled into us.

"My outer wounds have healed but it would be best if you healed me" She said as she ignores all of my questions.

"Ok be disrespectful it's not like I'm the only one trying to find out what's going on" I looked at shirou, he seem to get some what I'm trying to get out of her.

"Who are you?" he asks her, ok that's one of my questions that can finally get to be answered.

"I am servant saber. You summoned me, so I do not think you should need to confirm it and call me Saber"

"Shirou you summoned her, I thought you said she just appeared out of nowhere?"

Either shirou's not telling me something (not likely at all), or he's just as clueless about how she appeared…. Yeah it's the latter.

"I don't know either, I can't do any magic that high level, if i did somehow summoner her, it's a mystery as to how I did it."

"You have the command seals so you did summoned me" saber said adamantly she walks up closer and stated "master, heal my wounds"

Shirou looked taken aback. He didn't know how to respond properly but quickly responded back with "Please don't call me master it's Shirou, Shirou Emiya… oh and I don't know how to heal your wounds"

"Then I Shall call you Shirou. Yes, I like the sound of that better."

I see shirou grab suddenly his wrist as if he is in pain and Saber says "That is your command seal reacting to another servant nearby. Since my wound can not be healed I shall face the two enemies outside without it"

Saber runs out of the field and through the gate. I hesitate to follow but then Shirou runs after her.

"Seriously all of this in one night. Well here we go again."

* * *

**AN: Finally we finished this. Our self imposed deadline (which is once a month, but already failed that) really didn't get us to focus and got us working around the middle of the night(the few days we go to actually work). But there are a few positives, first of all this chapter is MUCH longer than the first one and, we got to the start of the war. I hope that you enjoy the first true chapter of fate d and it will be great to see you next time-DDM AND MP**

**Garen's Character Sheet INCOMPLETE**

**Human Wizard Lv 15 HP:62 Background:Adventurer/Freelancer/Asshole**

**STRENGTH:15 MOD:2**

**DEXTERITY:14 MOD:2**

**CONSTITUTION:10 MOD:0**

**INTELLIGENCE:19 MOD:4**

**WISDOM:12 MOD:1**

**CHARISMA:15 MOD:2**

**Spell List (Prepared)**

**Instant Summon**

**Feather Fall**

**Dimension Door**

**Minor Illusion**

**Magic Detect**

**Prestidigitation(MAGIC)**

**Fire Bolt **

**Mage Hand**

**PEACE**


End file.
